The Fall
by GhettoCapy
Summary: IT'S NOT AN UPDATE, just me apologizing for my horribleness, don't get your hopes up. So every girl in NY loves spot, except the one he can't have (Sounds cliche, but it's different- she seriously doesn't fall for him)
1. The Life

Chapter Summary: Spot's in Brooklyn, a normal day, just foundation stuff.

Disclaimers: Honestly, I don't own them, just between the two of us though… I'll let you in on a little secret… (If I DID own them, I would not be here writing stories though!) (Don't you hate people who try to make up fun disclaimers?)

Rating: Right now? G, later PG- 13 and even later probably R (I can't resist it!)

AN: My first fic that isn't smut (my other one got taken down for content I guess), as well as my first newsies fic, so bear with me. And HELP ME with the accent, I KNOW I suck at it, but I'm from SoCal, it's gonna take everything in me not to say "dude, word, tight and chill" every other line!

"Gimme the usual."

"You got it Conlon." Brooklyn's Weisel, Huxley, turned away, and shouted "130," as the workers brought them up.

Turning around, Spot looked at the long line of Newsies waiting to get their papes at the distribution center in Brooklyn. This wasn't Manhattan with all the muckety mucks; this was Brooklyn, his territory. Turning his head towards the paper, his eyes followed to scan the headlines, on the front page was a big picture of the mayor with some headlines about politics. _Man it's gonna be a slow day. _

He looked deeper for headlines that he could exaggerate a little better, his eye caught and he looked up, closing the paper. "CORPSE FOUND ON BROOKLYN BRIDGE!" He shouted as he walked slowly towards his usual selling spot. Nearby a little boy looked for the headline as he saw "Dead Bird Found Near Bridge." 

As he sold his last paper (5 times), he headed off to find something to do for the afternoon. Running into Ditch, one of the other guys he nodded in acknowledgement.

"'S hot."

"No kiddin." Spot replied as he wiped sweat of his face. "Wanna go shoot some stones?"

"Yeah."

They walked back to the house in contented silence, watching the less practiced Newsies yelling headlines about politics, trying to finish off their papes. About halfway back, Spot stopped and walked up to a street vendor. "Lucy, I know yous sweet face is back der somewhere." He smirked and leaned up against the side of the cart, took a loaf of bread, broke it in half, gave half to Ditch and they started eating. 

"Spot? Is dat you?" 

"Aw, baby doll who didya think it was?" A middle-aged face emerged, smiling, showing wear and hard work in crevices beaten into laugh lines around her eyes and mouth. A body shortly followed the face, thin and tired, but sturdy from years of work. 

"So Conlon- what is you twos up to today?"

"Makin a livin offa our sweat and blood ma'am." He rolled his sleeve up and flexed his arm, holding the last of his bread in his mouth. "What is you doin?"

She snorted, "The same thing as you twos. Believe me."

"Well, we gots to be goin, seeya tomorrow!" Spot shouted backwards, as he flicked a coin over his shoulder and she stuck out her hand and caught it.

-At the docks

"Heya boys." Spot announced as he walked cavalierly out onto the docks with Ditch. As he walked by a boy looking at the water, he lightly smacked the back of his head. The boy looked up angry and puzzled. Spot smirked, "Don't even bother lookin at your reflection, it'll never be as pretty as mine." The boys laughed and returned to what they were doing, most shooting marbles, and Ditch left Spot to join them.

"Spot- man! Isn't it a little late for yous to be gettin back? We all finished selling our papes an hour ago!" Shouted another newsie from across the dock.

"Wow you must be movin, what, 30 papes a day by now Jigs?" Jigs turned bright red and the other boys laughed and needled him as Spot turned away. Going over to the end of the dock, Spot sat down on a crate and smiled, watching his newsies. _Oh yeah, dis is my territory. Dem rich folks think dey got it, but dey don't got no idea. _

He pulled some marbles out of his pockets that he had collected earlier; he always kept an eye out for good shooters while he was selling. Taking careful aim and watching the arm movements of Tracks, the boy about to shoot, he released his a second after and came close to knocking the other boy's marble out of the air. As the other newsies turned around with smiles on their face, they sobered at the look on Spot's. 

"One more try." He said, without smiling. 

Tracks turned around, fished another shooter out of his pocket and took aim at the piling he had shot for earlier. Releasing it tentatively, he heard a swish as Spot's marble passed his head and neatly knocked the other marble out of the way, tapped the piling and splashed into the water. Awed the boys turned around to look at Spot, who leaned against another piling, smirking. Inspecting his sling shot he cavalierly stated, "It's all in the wrist boys," as he looked up and started laughing with the rest of the newsies. 

They hung out all afternoon until it started getting dark, they wandered inside to the mini mess hall and started eating the "dinner" that had been provided. 

"Hey Spotto, dose goils is lookin at ya."

"Eh, what's new." Spot turned and looked over his shoulder, smiling at the girls as they waved and giggled. "I'm kinda tired, maybe I'll flirt with dem later." He eyed them though, trying to figure out if one of them would be fun for a little while.

"Man, if only we could get goils like you."

"Don't even bother fellas, I toldya before, it's this natural inborn charm that seems to do it for the ladies. Along wit me natural good looks of course." For a moment everyone was quiet, til they all burst out laughing, throwing bits of bread at him, as he ducked and laughed along with them. _Yeah, dis is da life for sure._

OK- So that was the first chapter of my first Newsies fic. Anyways- I'm still really new at this writing thing, I've started a lot of fics and never really gotten far enough to post anything. I know I'm TERRIBLE at the accent, so if anyone can help me out, or has any suggestions (sentences or words that bothered them), tell me FOR SURE. Also- there are a lot of characters that I'm gonna need, so if you wanna be in here… PLEASE REVIEW though, a few lines is fine, but I would LOVE any criticism you have. Since I'm new at writing, I wanna know if people are reading my stuff. Don't worry about having nothing to say just say "loved it" or "hated it" or SOMETHING to let me know if I should continue. Thanks!


	2. The New Kids

12-12-02 – Chapter 2

Chapter Summary: Spot sells in Brooklyn, Race & Kid meet some people at the track.

Disclaimers: Honestly, I don't own them, just between the two of us though… (If I DID own them, I would not be here writing stories!) (Don't you hate people who try to make up fun disclaimers?)

Rating: Right now? PG, later PG- 13 and even later probably R (I can't resist it!)

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Nothing makes me want to keep writing like getting reviews- every one makes me happier! Yes, Spot is very conceited, but I figured he would be (he seems like he is- and we never even see him on his own turf- except the beginning). Basically the idea is he thinks he owns the city (which he does), so he's not used to people rejecting him.

Spot woke up moaning, like every morning, call him whatever you want besides a morning person. He had his own room (a/n: come on, necessary for spot to get ANY action- and you gotta leave that door open just in case!), but he could hear the newsies outside slowly waking up for the day. Stumbling out of bed he grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom with the other boys, splashing and playing around. Unlike Manhattan, the Brooklyn house actually had a place for girls downstairs, though sometimes they slept upstairs and vice versa to, ah, keep the beds warm. 

"Alright yous newsies, we gots to sell more, dem Manhattan boys is makin us look like losers, deys sellin mo papes den us and Midtown together!" Spot proclaimed over the clatter.

"But dey gots more boys and more area!" shouted Dips from the sink.

"Hey, has dat evah stopped us before?" retorted Ditch.

"Yeah Brooklyn!" yelled one of the little newsies.

"Brooklyn!!!" the newsies cried as they poured out onto the streets. 

As they walked towards the distribution center, Dips caught up with Spot. "Heya, Spot- I been wantin ta ask ya somethin."

"Yeah, what is it?" Spot was careful not to sound impatient, as dealing with his newsies problems was part of his job. 

"Well, ya see, der's dis goil. And she wants me ta get a real job, says carryin da banners for da little kids. I'm eighteen Spot. Yous only sixteen, yous da leader of da bunch and you move 80 more papes den me every day. I dunno man, she's pretty convincin, and she says I could live in her parents place a little while and everythin."

"Hey- you wanna stop sellin papes- you stop sellin papes, but don't let no goil tell ya what ta do, she don't got nothin on you." Spot vehemently replied. "Don't ever let no goil control ya." 

The intense look in his eyes was enough to shut Dips up for a little bit. "Ok, thanks Spot." 

As they got to the distribution center, Spot walked up to the front of the line, cutting in and started reading the newspaper. Not as inclined to make enemies of the distributors like Manhattan, he simply stated he wanted the usual and threw a few coins down. 

Heading off to sell, he thought about what Dips had said to him earlier. _It's da same problem all ova. Dem boys let der goils control em. Dey all get pushed around and made a fool out of, and den she just moves on when she gets bored. Dese boys are too good ta be treated like dat. Dey work hord and dey make money, den spend it on stuff for da goils. I'm never gonna let no goil use me like dat. _

He sold all his papers and stopped by Lucy's place again. When he got back to the docks, he was informed of a poker game in Manhattan (a/n: ok YOU think of a better way to get all our favorite newsies in one place, and WE'LL stop writing about poker games, but for now- it works) that night. 

Meanwhile- in Manhattan

A little boy is standing outside the Sheepshead Races. Racetrack Higgins and Kid Blink walk up to the track.

"So I'sa told this goil "bros ova hos" and I think she got mad, cause she smacked me and left. But I'se not gonna let no goil come between me and Mush," Race said to Kid, who nodded silently. 

"Please spare some change mistas?" coughed a little boy from the side of the path. Inspecting him more closely, Race saw that he never ate very much, his limbs were lean and his face shallow. His eyes pleaded, making Race melt and feel sorry for him, realizing how good this kid was, he decided to talk to him. 

"Hey- Kid, hold up, what do we gots here?" Race stopped and crouched down and looked at the kid. "Where ya from?" 

"I don't got no home!" The boy stated without doubt in his voice. 

"Well, ya makin lots a money doin dis?" Kid asked doubtfully.

"Well, me and me sista can usually make enough for da two of us to have a little food, den we usually just sleeps in any alley we can find," the boy replied. 

"I'm Race, and dis here's Kid Blink, we's Manhattan newsies. You say you gots a sista too? You got some real talent kid, I think you'd make a great newsie. Go find ya sista, if she's half as good as you, you two can sell wit us today and den decide if ya wanna come back wit us." The kid eyed him thoughtfully for a minute, then scampered off without saying a word. 

Race just shrugged at Kid and they walked in, placing a few bets and selling their papes. Not a minute later, the same little boy walks up dragging his sister behind. She was a little taller than him, not much more filled out. She looked to be not much older than 12. Her bright green eyes peered out from a little face, flitting up and down their bodies as if she was taking measurements. She eyed the two boys skeptically for a minute before she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Kit and dis is me brudda, Port," said the girl.

"Well, we is pleased to meet yo acquaintances, dis is Race and I myself is de infamous Kid Blink," he reached out to take her hand and kiss it, but she pulled it away.

"Look, I don't care whether yous famous or not, don't try nuthin funny. We don't need yous, we been doin just fine for a few weeks now." As she spoke, she stood taller and she appeared older with every word she said. Her face hardened and she grabbed her brother's hand, ready to walk away at any moment.

"How old are you two anyways?" Race quickly asked to calm her down as she huffed after her mini speech.

"I'm 10 and she's 15," Port said with authority, "She's really brave."

"I'm sure she is." Race replied, and the 4 of them (Kid still sulking from his rejection) walked into the racetrack shouting out headlines. 

Sorry about the slow plot line, but I wanna make this long (I LIKE long stories), and I don't wanna get to my plot too fast or I'll have nothing to write about later. I'm pretty busy right now, which is why these chapters are so short, but I will write more, and I'll try to write often. I'm going out of town this weekend and a lot over break, but I'll keep posting when I can- that is IF I keep getting reviews. So far- you guys have been GREAT- it's AWESOME getting feedback (sorry, but it's EXCITING to get reviews! Ok, maybe I just have no life, but still- I get excited). 

I still need characters (I'm having one hell of a time trying to find names for these people- I had like all "I" names Ditch, Kit, Dips- so I tried to mix it up a little, and honestly I think it's just getting… bad. Also I'm trying to combine this with some English exercises that I have to do, which may be why some of the description sounds odd- but hopefully it's good! Anybody else have a pinche of a time with spell check on these words?


	3. The Thoughts of Spot

12-13-02- Chapter 3

****

Sorry about how short this chapter is, but I have to get up @ 5 tomorrow morning and it's midnight, so… yeah. I will post more Monday night!! I'm sorry! If you review this weekend I will be way more inclined to post as soon as I get home!

Chapter Summary: Race gets more acquainted and insight into Spot

Disclaimers: Honestly, I don't own them. (If I DID own them, I would not be here writing stories!) (Don't you hate people who try to make up fun disclaimers?)

Rating: Right now? PG, later PG- 13 and even later probably R (I can't resist it!)

OK- So thanks again for the more reviews, at the end I'll be more specific with that- you guys take time to give me stuff- so I'll respond and HOPEFULLY it'll get me MORE reviews (I admit it- I only want reviews! I can't help it- they're addicting.) 

Race watched the horses race around the track when he felt someone come up behind him. Without turning around he knew that it would be Kit. He let her watch him for a minute, as his mind drifted back to the races. 

"Why do you care about us?" The question sliced through his thoughts and startled him for a minute. He took his time before he turned around and answered her.

"Look Doll, I seen your brudda in action, he's gold. That kid could move papes like you neva seen. You twos is out on da streets wit noone to protect ya. We newsies got no family but each otha, but it's a fine life. I think da two of you would work well wit da Manhattan newsies." Race replied calmly as he lit a cigar he lifted off of a man walking by at that moment. She still glared at him, as if she were looking for a reason to not go with him. 

"Ok, I know dat da streets of New York ain't a pleasant place to reside, where do ya think I was before I became a newsie? Dats roight, out in da streets, luckily me man Blink found me and wes been selling partners eva since. I'm a handy gamblin man, so we…" he trailed off as he turned once more towards the races. "C'mon, go, GO!! YES!!" he shouted, turning around his eyes blazing and his face lit up with joy. "Oh, we's eatin good tonight! C'mon, lets go get Kid and yo brudda and go home." He slung his arm around her shoulder and merrily walked off, she seemed reluctant at first, but the offer of a good meal was too tempting. 

Spot looked out over the golden rooftops of Brooklyn as the last moments of daylight faded into the city. _I own dis joint. For everyone who said I couldn't do it, here I am. People thinks this job just fell into me hands, but dats definitely not the way it happened. I had ta fight hard and woik harder to get where I am. And ya know what? I did it. I ain't goin all soft on everyone now dat I'm here. I desoive what I got and I ain't about ta let it go. _

He would be the last one to go whining to anybody and tell them that being the leader of the Brooklyn newsies was a hard job. He was feared and respected and he knew it. He thought about his rise to power, how he had taken over when the last leader had moved on, grown out of being a newsie. Spot was not one to leave these things to chance, he angled his way into a place of power, perfect to take over when the job opened up. 

He proved that he could fight anybody and beat them. He was young, but that didn't seem to matter, and from a normal group of newsies, he had made them into a power. The other parts of town couldn't even compete with the slingshot ability of Brooklyn, though Manhattan's fists definitely came close. 

__

Da truth is, I'm pretty happy here. People thinks dat ya gots ta have money or a REAL family, but I knows dat ain't true. Dey ain' nearly as happy as dey seem, I sees em fightin. I got a good thing here. What I'ma gonna do aftawards, I don't got no clue though. 

So- a little writer feedback. 

****

Falco- I'm glad you like my author's notes- they are BY far the easiest thing to write, if only I could make a fic that was ENTIRELY author's notes… that'd be SICK. I was kind of trying to come up with some good characterization, so I'm glad you liked it! 

****

Kaylee- Thanks for continuing to support me! I really appreciate the reviews. I'll see what I can do about Race, I had some plans for him, but I don't entirely remember what they were. Give me some description and I'll work ya in there somewhere.

****

Cards- Thanks for being my first reviewer (no- seriously!) The review's a little confusing, but I get the gist (I think).

****

Crunch & Skittles- Thanks for the support on the accent! I'm trying, (mainly by going to other newsies fics or listening to the soundtrack when I'm writing) but it's still hard! BTW- Crunch you are an AWESOME writer.

****

Brittany, crAzIEboutU & Broadway- Thanks for reviewing! It's good to know that people are reading my stuff! It's nice to have support.

****

To everyone- PLEASE REVIEW- you don't realize how much it means to get them until you actually write. I still need characters, I haven't really decided who's gonna play what part yet (I've got the whole scenario worked out up in the ole noggin, but not the people yet), so drop me a little description and I'll throw ya in there. 

I'm not trying to make Spot go soft like he does a lot of the time, but he's gotta be a little vulnerable for this story. I like to have short paragraphs cause I always get lost, so that's why I have so many. (random, but…)


	4. The Poker Game

Chapter Summary: The Poker Game- let the good times roll!

Disclaimers: Honestly, I don't own them. (If I DID own them, I would not be here writing stories!) (Don't you hate people who try to make up fun disclaimers?)

Rating: Right now? PG, later PG- 13 and even later probably R (I can't resist it!)

So sorry about the delay!! I'll make this one long to make up for it!

(right where chapter 3 finishes)

Spot headed back down inside, "Hey- you boys ready to go ova to Manhattan and take der money?"

"Ain't we always? Let's go!" replied some newsie from the back. 

The boys poured out of the house for the walk to Manhattan. Some of them stayed behind, too exhausted for the long trek over to Manhattan. Most of the boys would probably spend the night and peddle their papes on the way back to Brooklyn the next morning, so the ones that stayed behind had great sales the next morning, all the same, the boys loved a good poker game, not to mention a night out to party. 

As they reached the Manhattan house, they were welcomed and quickly settled into tables of different games. The hierarchy of the newsies was clear as they settled into different tables according to their unofficial ranks. Jack, Spot, Race, Ditch, Mush, Kid and some unknown girl were situated at the most prominent table, though it was off in a corner, it was most definitely the center of the action. 

As Race leaned over to whisper something in the girl's ear, Spot observed them carefully from across the table. "Heya Jackie- boy, what's the deal with the new goil?"

"I dunno, some homeless goil Race met at the tracks. He brought her home today, but I haven't actually seen him make a move." Jack responded. 

Spot regarded them for a minute, watching her carefully listen to what Race was saying, some tip about playing poker Spot guessed by the way she was looking at the cards. He saw Kid watching the girl and figured that this week had its drama cut out for it. Almost every week some new girl was brought in, causing turmoil among a few of the newsies. Race picked up new girls the most frequently, which is why it came as a surprise that he had actually tried to recruit a boy, and ended up with the girl. After a few minutes of watching the exchange happening across from him, he replied, "I dunno Jackie, Kid seems to have his eye out on dis one."

"Yeah, I see whatcha mean, dis'll be interestin, dat's for sure." 

"Yep- Ok, I call," Spot said, and shortly after collected the pot for that round. 

After downing a few more beers and playing a few more rounds, the scene became much less organized as everybody loosened up and forgot about their troubles outside that night. When Skittery got up on the table and began to sing, all hell broke loose and it started getting wild. About this time, Kid and Kit could be found in the corner where they were originally playing poker. Instead Kit watched bemused as the newsies enjoyed themselves. _Ya know, besides da fact dat most of dem come from troubled pasts, dey really do have a fun life right now. What's a family if dey don't love ya anyways? Dese guys'll love ya no matta where ya come from. I think me and Port have found us a new home. _

"So how did you twos end up on da streets?" Kid asked, jolting her out of her thoughts and back to reality. 

"Oh, ya know, same old story. Our mudda ran off wit another man, and my fadda committed suicide after dat." She quickly spat out, her eyes shifting around to avoid meeting his, "How, uh, did you end up here?" 

"Similar story." He replied tacitly. Neither of them seemed very comfortable with this subject, so he changed it to something more light. "Ya think you twos are gonna stay here?"

"Ya, I do," and she rewarded him with a smile. After a moment her face fell and she looked away, "that is if it's okay with you guys."

"Oh yeah! Of course it is," he quickly responded, reassuring her by grabbing her arm.

After a glance between them, they both smiled; he grabbed her hand and said, "C'mon lets go join the fun." They went over to where newsies were dancing, boys and girls, or boys having little competitions with each other or the girls. In general, everybody was just having a good time. The losers from the poker game trying to forget their losses and the winners celebrating their good fortune. After dancing for a little bit she slumped against the wall for a minute to rest. After showing off for another minute, Kid joined her, leaning up next to her. 

Kit watched the other newsies with curiosity. "What's da deal with dis Spot guy?" she asked abruptly, as her eyes followed him on the dance floor. He was currently dancing with some girl, whispering something in her ear as she giggled. 

Kid tensed up, "Oh, well, he's da leada of da Brooklyn newsies. He's wit a different goil every week, it's pretty hard to keep his interest, just uses goils and throws dem off for some new goil," he forced out casually with a defensive edge. 

She looked at him for a minute then burst out laughing. "Hey look goil, I don't see what's so funny," he said visibly upset. 

"Relax, I ain't interested in him, not my type, I'se just wonderin. Everybody seems to know him and even be afraid of him besides you, Jack, Race an Mush. Oh ya, an Ditch too. But he don't seem so tough to me, what's the big deal about him?" She rambled on, watching Spot again, failing to notice the twinkling in Kid's eye that replaced the distress the moment she started talking. After she finished, she looked over wondering why he was silent. She looked at him, puzzled at the mischievous smirk now grinning back at her. 

"So tell me, if Spot ain't ya type, who is?" he wryly said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut up, you are so unbearable!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and lead him back out to the dance floor. She was visibly more relaxed and less defensive than she had been that afternoon after she realized that the newsies actually had good intentions. 

From across the room Race grinned as he watched the whole exchange. (A/N: Kind of a creepy fic huh? Seems like someone is always watching…o.o) 

The party continued well into the night until the newsies crashed wherever they could, on chairs, sharing beds, any spot that might be considered a place to sleep, even the floor for the late nighters (or the people who passed out in those spots).

The next morning the newsies rose to the cheerful joking of Kloppman. "C'mon you lazy bummas, get up! Not only do you all gots ta carry da banner, you gots to clean today!" The newsies groaned more than usual on their way to the bathroom to get started for the day. Clothes lay in random locations around the lodging house. Kid stumbled downstairs in his underwear, searching around for a shirt that was finally discovered on a light hanging from the ceiling. Plucking it from the light, he struggled into it, moaning over to a sink where he started drinking from the faucet. 

All the newsies behaved in similar manners, finding articles of clothing randomly strewn all over the house, and getting ready for any day, only with hangovers to boot. They were such a pathetic group stumbling towards the distribution center that Jack didn't even have enough trouble to start a fight with the Delanceys and the boys took their needling without protest.

As the day wore on and Spot made his way back towards Brooklyn, he regretted that he never got a chance to talk with the new girl, she seemed nice and not one to walk all over- especially if she had spent a whole day with Race and Kid and neither had succeeded in making her their new girl. He wandered back to Brooklyn wondering what the next week, or even day would bring. 

Yeah- I know that ending was just pure crap, but it's 12:30 and it's really time to start wrapping this thing up- still gotta spell check and edit. I AM SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG!! I had a really busy week between sports and choir and mock trial and big storms and rain and homework and tests with a minor (but nonetheless very real) family crisis thrown in there, and it just got all crazy on me for a little bit. SO- I tried to make this chapter longer (and I did), so… go me? No, that can't be the point I was trying to make with all this. Right- I'm SORRY! (I got it now) So please KEEP READING AND REVIEWING- I appreciate anything you can give me! 

****

Kaylee- yeah, I meant give me some details about whatever you want your character to be like, **And anyone else who wants a character too! **You know, a few specs, physical and/or otherwise. 

And yeah **Falco**- I don't see any reason why Spot shouldn't be happy, they seem mighty happy in the movie. There's all that angsty business and what not with Santa Fe, but you know, Jack got his mack on with Dave's sister and I think he got over that whole Santa Fe stuff pretty quick after that. **Broadway- **I think we all love spot! Hehe

THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! Since winter break just started, hopefully I will be able to update lots these next two weeks! HOWEVER, I'm having some computer difficulties (ie on my real computer I can either have word open, or other programs open, and sometimes not even that. On lappy (my laptop), I turn it on, work for a few mins and it turns off, which used to happen after a couple hours of use and now happens after a few minutes- so I'm gonna look into these things, cause honestly they're just not making me happy!) BUT hell and high water shan't keep my from me writing! OK- it's my bedtime now for sure!


	5. The Morning After

12-22-02 – Chapter 5

Chapter Summary: the morning after 

Disclaimers: Honestly, I don't own them, just between the two of us though… (If I DID own them, I would not be here writing stories!) (Don't you hate people who try to make up fun disclaimers?)

Rating: Right now? PG, later PG- 13 and even later probably R (I can't resist it!)

As the newsies peddled their papes, Kit and Kid walked around Manhattan, neither of them had the energy to go out to the tracks with Race. Kit endlessly asked questions about the other newsies she had seen the night before. Since it was her first night with the newsies, she hadn't even met most of the Manhattan guys (and the few girls) til that night and wanted to know all about them. Around 1 or so when they were almost done selling they ran into Kay another one of the girl newsies brave enough to room with boys of Manhattan. 

"Kid! Kit! Wait up!" she breathlessly shouted from behind them. 

"Hey squirt!" Kid grinned as he replied, "you looks way too hyper goil."

She glared up at him, everybody knew how sensitive she was about her height. She didn't actually mind anymore, but it was fun to pretend to be indignant about it. Her eyes were sharp and lively, although she had partied with the best of them the night before, her perkiness showed no signs of this. Her blue eyes peered out from under her eyelashes, surrounded by a face covered with a sprinkling of spots. Her fiery personality matched her curly red hair, which although seemed to give her endless amounts of grief, was not disheveled like Kit's, whose appearance definitely matched that of the other newsies more than Kay's. 

After she lightly punched his arm she responded, "well, you looks like hell warmed ova Kid, so I really don't think yous one to be talkin." Turning to Kit she said, "Hi, I'm Kay, we never properly met last night, fraid you caught me on a night where I was, erm, less composed dan usual. You'd think dese boys would be more used to it though since dey usually get togetha bout once a week," she rolled her eyes back towards Kid, then grinned and stuck out her hand (the girls really didn't hold with the whole spitting thing like the guys did, though they would use it to scare away the occasional snobby girl who came their way). 

Kit smiled back, "Hi, I guess you already know who I am."

"Oh yeah goil, news don't take long ta get around here, it's spreads like wildfire."

"Speakin of which, der appears to be one startin on your head right about now," Kid pointed at her hair and acting aloof for a moment, before he grinned and ducked slap that missed his face and brushed the top of his head. 

The angry look on her face melted away as quickly as it had come and she smiled once again, Kit marveled at how everything seemed to roll right off her back. "Kid my boy, dat mouth a yours is goin ta get ya in some serious trouble," Kay haughtily replied. 

He snorted and mumbled, "ya, yous is really one ta talk."

She pretended to ignore him and continued walking down the street, quickening her pace a little bit as she linked elbows with Kit, leaving Kid shaking his head. "Now goil, I don't think yous been introduced ta any of da goils around here. Most people don't even know we exist, if dey made a show about us newsies, I betcha we wouldn't even be in it! You came on sort of a bad night, as you mighta noticed, so we gots ta get ya properly introduced, you don't wants ta be hanging around with scum like Kid and Race all da time," Kay said, raising her voice at the end so that Kid could hear. 

He looked at her incredulously, before he swooped in on the other side of Kit and said, "my dear lady, I do believe this silly bint is trying to poison your mind with utter falsities about my reputation. Surely you do not believe a trifle of what she is saying, besmirching my virtue with her lies." He held his head high and patted her hand that was now resting in the crook of his elbow and smiled down at her as if he were escorting her to a formal function. 

Kay could not hold in her laughter anymore and burst out in loud guffaws sitting down on the curb to regain her composure. "If only the others coulda heard that 'Besmirch my virtue!'" she said as she burst out in another round of laughter, wiping the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "Oh man!" She stood up and they continued walking like that, bantering back and forth between them, Kit just looking back and forth, cracking up at their good natured jabs at each other. 

Meanwhilst (a/n: cool word, sorry, back to the fic, but I just had to use it!) in other parts of Manhattan: Race came back early from Sheepshead races, he sold pretty quickly, not having a whole lot of money to spare after last nights games, though he had actually won a little at the tracks. As he made his way towards Tibby's, Jack caught up to him. "Hey Race, how'd it go today?"

"Pretty good, somebody actually tipped da horse off dis time, he musta got some memo, thank goodness, I was runnin a little low after last night," Race replied while lighting a cigar he lifted off a man at the tracks. 

"Yeah, dat was a tough break," Jack winced as he remembered the previous night where despite Race's usual good fortune, lady luck had turned her back on him and he had lost miserably. 

"Ah well, I made it up last time, and dat Ditch betta watch his cards next time, I'ma win dat money back, mark my words Jackie." 

"Oh, I believe ya Race," Jack responded, hesitating for a moment, "So tell me, what's da deal with dis Kit goil?"

"She ain't nothin ta worry about, I found her at da tracks yesterday, you seen her brotha right? I sent him off with Mush today, he's gold dat boy is. He didn't get a whole lot a sleep last night on account of da racket, so I didn't wanna take him out to da races today," Race casually replied as he puffed at his cigar. Jack eyed him inquisitively, prompting Race to add, "no, we ain't anything. We all seen da way Kid looked at her, and you'd hafta be crazy to mess wit dat guy when he was lookin at her like dat!" He paused for a second. "Plus I gots my eye on anotha goil."

"Oh really?" Jack questioned with a knowing look on his face. "Kay?" _Everybody knows she's had a thing for him foreva. Dat Race is so oblivious, she always flirts with him and he doesn't even know it, he's so clueless, but dis'll be fun._

"Yeah, dat goil is so fun, she's beautiful and did you see her dis morning? She didn't even look like she'd been partyin at all. She's got the energy of a freight train and I don't think she eva gets tired. And she just… wow, ya know?" As Race's eyes started to glaze over and he started thinking about her, Jack just laughed and pushed him inside the restaurant.

Later when Kay, Kit and Kid got back to Tibby's, Kay ran inside to join Mush, Race and Jack at a table while Kid and Kit went to another table by themselves. Kit smirked at him trying to look condescending, but with a little quiver to her voice, "So, what's da deal wit you and this Kay goil?" 

Kid laughed before he leaned in suggestively and quietly replied, "Look at her right now."

Kit leaned out of the booth and watched her flirting relentlessly with Race. Her jaw dropped and she sat straight again and leaned in towards Kid. "Are dey togetha?" 

"Nope, it's hilarious. Race doesn't have a clue what is goin on, I think he likes her too though, but he can't see da eyelashes battin right in front of his face." 

They both laughed about it, Kit much more at ease than she had been moments before.

K folks- I NEED FEEDBACK!! Should the girl that doesn't fall for Spot be: 

a total tease who intentionally leads him on and hurts him, then goes after another guy 

or

just a nice, innocent (or not necessarily TOO innocent) girl who doesn't like him, or likes another guy 

or should I just leave out the other guy all together? I'm having a horrible time deciding this, I have been going back and forth between them, I think I'm leaning towards the nice girl who just doesn't like him, but give me feedback!! 

OK- so there's chapter 5, I've been pretty busy with Christmas stuff, we go to Texas each year, which means we have "christmas" tomorrow, so my last minute Christmas shopping is right now (instead of the 24th like normal people). I'll try and post more before I leave, but hopefully I'll be able to bring my laptop with me anyways and maybe do some writing while I'm there (hopefully). I keep trying to make my chapters longer, but alas, I start writing at 11 at night (I had family stuff tonight so I had a excuse!), so I haven't really got any long chappies up, but I'm getting there- right? (Yes)

****

Kaylee- I hope you didn't mind me making fun of you being short, but I figured if you gave me the nicknames I had to use them! I am 16 and I'm 5'2" (not sure how tall you are), but at my school that's VERY short! (I wear size 5 shoes and kid's mittens, so I get teased a lot too) BUT, I'm proud of being short, and I think you are too (I also have TONS of freckles, no worries), I'm gonna hafta age you a little too, cause I picture Race as being 17 or so, and I just can't pair him with you with a clean conscience if your 13! 

****

Asia- as I said in the e- mail, just give me a little more information and I'll throw ya in there. 

****

Broadway- Thanks for reviewing (again)- don't care if it's short, it still makes my day!

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING- I don't care if it's short but I NEED FEEDBACK ON THE SPOT THING, cause I absolutely cannot decide!! Sorry there was no spot in this chapter, but this fic isn't going to entirely be about spot (sorry), but he'll be in there a lot more later, just gotta lay this groundwork first (I toldya it was gonna be long and I meant it!) So keep up the R/R and I'll post soon!! As much as it's total… something (extortion?), the more Reviews, the quicker the update. It's a cold world and that's just the way it works (hey, somethin's gotta inspire me).


	6. Kid's girl

1-1-03 (HELL YEAH! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!) – Chapter 6

Chapter Summary: Back to Spot!! And Kit & Kid fluff

Disclaimers: Honestly, I don't own them, just between the two of us though… (If I DID own them, I would not be here writing stories! Don't you hate people who try to make up fun disclaimers?)

Rating: Right now? PG, later PG- 13 and even later probably R (I can't resist it!)

So- with the spot thing, I got a few e- mails and I think I'm gonna go with a nice girl who just really doesn't like him, because she has fallen for another newsie- what do you guys think? But THEN- there's more stuff to think about, like would she stay with the other newsie? Or not? And I don't really have a whole lot of other available newsies at this point… hmm… sorry- I'm just a sucker for the newsies and I live vicariously through each of my girl characters. Hehehe. 

****

OK- I tried to post this all day but ff.net was not working too well- so again sorry for the EXTRA delay!!

Brooklyn:

Spot made it back to Brooklyn a little after noon, walking slowly and selling his papes along the way. (Does anybody actually know how long it would take to walk from Manhattan to Brooklyn? I went to NY once for a whirlwind college tour for like 3 days (and spent one of those days at Princeton (NJ)) so I really don't have any idea. I'm pretty west coast, only been back east with my school to Washington DC and a 6 day college tour of Boston and NY. I guess when I get home I'll see if I can maybe figure it out on mapquest. Anyhow- isn't Manhattan kind of a big place anyways?? I got to get this all straight.) When he got back to the docks, the newsies were all jumping off and swimming around them, the girls jumping in with them, most of the girl newsies were tough and up for just as much as the guys. He walked over to a sopping wet girl newsie called Asia. "Heya anything exciting happen while I'se gone?"

Asia was one of his close friends, very high up on the chain of power in Brooklyn. She laughed and replied, "Oh, don't worry Spot, we survived da night without ya. Brooklyn doesn't fall ta pieces da moment you step on dat bridge." She smiled and wrung the water out of her light brown hair. Her golden highlights shimmered in the sun and her blue eyes gleamed as she watched the infamous Spot take her teasing.

He smiled sheepishly, "Ah, goil, I knows dat, I'm just tryin ta make sure dat everything's fine." 

"I know Spot, and don't worry, nothing happened." Her tall body straightened out as she sobered up to reassure him that she wasn't leaving any details out. Her natural authority along with her tall but medium build asserted her superiority over most of the newsies, excluding Spot, Ditch and a few others. 

Everybody knew that Spot Conlon was very protective of his newsies and liked to know everything that went on in his absence. "I'll fill ya in on everything later, but fa now, lets go swimmin!" She laughed and dove back in the water, waving for him to join her when she surfaced. He grinned and easily stripped himself of his clothes and jumped in to join her. Her playful manner and consideration for others clearly showed why she was irresistable to most of the boys. Without any ill intention, she always ended up flirting with them and went through boys just as easily as Spot went through girls.

Later in Manhattan:

Kit & Kid sat on the edge of the roof of the lodging house looking out over the city below. On the street beneath them the newsies were playing games in the glow of the streetlights that lit the city. A few other newsies were on the roof with them, talking or playing cards, laughing often at the banter between them. 

"So goil, how did ya get ta be on da streets like da rest of us," Kid asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. He felt her small body tense up, and he put his hand around hers to reassure her. Her silence led him to speak up again, "It's ok, you don't have ta tell me, I was just wonderin, but you don't have ta tell me."

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "Oh Kid," she exclaimed as she leaned into his chest. Surprised, he lightly put his arm around her shoulders, "it's not dat I don't wanna." She choked out, her voice tight with emotion, "I just don't think I can right now." 

"Shhhhhhhh," he whispered in her ear hugging her more tightly to him, "don't worry about it." He held her tightly as she cried into his chest for a few minutes, until she calmed down. Neither of them made a move to adjust themselves as she calmed down, still enjoying the warmth and comfort of his arms. 

"Hey Kit?" He timidly asked.

She reluctantly pulled her head away from his chest, "ya?"

"Dis may seem kinda sudden, but I really like ya. And I wants ya ta be me goil. I know we only met yestaday, but ya really pretty and really fun ta be with and Is just want ta-" she cut him off in his rambling by giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

She laughed as she wiped tears from eyes, "I would love to be ya goil Kid." And she went back to relaxing peacefully in his arms. 

Alright, alright, I know it was short but you know what I tried. I'm just not feeling inspired (could be that I'm sick and my newsies dvd- actually still on rent from netflix- got misplaced by my brother- I need it for that inspiration!). Anyways, I just wanted to post something, so if you review hopefully I'll get inspired and be able to post more before I go out of town (again- I know). AND- I got my own copy of newsies for Christmas (woohoo)- yeah- totally random, but I felt it was appropriate to include. More randomness but I saw Analyze This and it's got like one scene with Max Casella (Race)- not worth watching the whole movie just for him, but an excellent movie anyways. 

So that whole Kit/Kid thing, yeah I was gonna tell her heartbreaking story, but I decided I didn't wanna waste the words on that, I mean we know it would've been totally Mary Suish because I'm lame and I can't come up with anything original. So instead of fooling you and making you think that it was a long chapter when really half of it was a tortured tale of how these poor children came to be orphans, I just skipped that. I know it's totally fluff, but deal with it- there's a reason I love newsies, who am I kidding? I love happy, Disney endings! I'm an absolute sucker for those feel good endings where the good guys are happy, the bad guys are sad and you just can't help but grin. Ok, sorry about the mini rant there, just explaining my logic here. 

****

Crunch- I got online at my cousin's house (my grandfather doesn't have internet- :o ) BUT I got back to my g-pa's house and had to write because your review was so inspiring! You're a great writer and still go around and tell us little people we're great! Thanks for being so… so… *bursts into tears also and the two share a teary embrace* hehe- you're the best!

****

Aly- I totally understand what you mean about the girl, and I like the idea of her flirting with him and not even like… realizing it, or, you know what I mean. Thanks SO much for giving me all kinds of valuable input and reviewing! Sorry I already kind of set up Kit & Kid, but no worries, I'll figure out something that should make you happy! I'm just not sure what yet…. Any newsie you have a particular aversion to that I should steer clear of?

****

Rhap- short but sweet!

****

Kaylee- again my most faithful reviewer! Sorry I didn't get you and race in this chapter, next one I swear (maybe), but I'm glad I made you so happy! And that birthday thing- I've never seen a surer sign in my life that two people were meant for each other- despite the fact that he's like 35!! JK- I love him too!!

****

Keep Reading and Reviewing!!


	7. I'M SORRY

I'm SO sorry I know you guys hate me forever. I am having a horribly horribly hectic time! Why is it that when all you want to do is stay home and work on your fic EVERYTHING in the world happens? And it's finals time and I have to read a ton of pages and write a ton of journal entries and find a song to sing and ahhhh. Plus mock trial and what not, so stick with me, I swear I'll write more soon, and I'll write a lot!! I love you guys and I don't deserve the praise you give me cause I'm awful and petty and I don't update.


End file.
